30 Kussen – Sasame x Takako
by CattyRosea
Summary: Haat en verdriet scheidden hen, maar liefde bracht hen samen. 30 krabbels, ficlets en one-shots rond het thema "kus" en met Sasame x Takako als koppel.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 21-03-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** 30 Kussen – Sasame x Takako

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Fandom:** Prétear

**Koppel:** Sasame x Takako

**Samenvatting:** Haat en verdriet scheidden hen, maar liefde bracht hen samen. 30 krabbels, ficlets en one-shots rond het thema "kus" en met Sasame x Takako als koppel.

**Classificatie:** Allerlei. (Wordt voor ieder thema apart genoemd.)

**Genre:** Romantiek, Allerlei.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Alle afleveringen van de _Prétear_ anime.

**Overkoepelende Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**II-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-II** -x- **II-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Titel:** 'Zeg eens ahh...'

**Thema:** # 18 – "Say ahh..."

**Classificatie:** K+

**Waarschuwingen:** Moet er in dit fandom gewaarschuwd worden voor Zoetsappigheid?

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Vind plaats in de tijd dat Takako prétear was.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

'**Zeg eens ahh...'**

'Wat is je lievelingseten?' vroeg hij zodra ze binnen waren.

Dat was wel de laatste vraag die ze had verwacht. 'Wat?' Sasame beantwoorde haar bevreemde blik met zo eentje die kalm, geduldig, vriendelijk, en een beetje van alles en nog wat was, en liet zijn jas van zijn schouders glijden voordat hij haar uit de hare hielp. Takako knipperde snel achter elkaar met haar ogen en deed een stapje bij de Ridder van het Geluid, die niet helemaal leek te snappen waar lichamelijke afstand voor diende, vandaan. 'Mijn lievelingseten?'

Sasame knikte.

'Waarom wil je dat weten?'

Hij hield zijn hoofd schuin. 'Zodat ik het voor je kan maken, natuurlijk. Waarom, is het iets gênants?'

'Eh...' Nu ze er over nadacht, kon ze verscheidene vreemde dingen bedenken om te doen met haar lievelingsgerecht. 'Ik denk het niet... het is gewoon... noedels.'

'Dan worden het noedels.' zei hij met een brede glimlach, en zocht de keuken op, een verwarde en sprakeloze Takako achterlatend. Zijn stem bereikte met gemak de kleine woonkamer die Takako in gestruind was. 'Wil je dat ik iets speciaals met de noedels doe?'

'N - nee,' stamelde ze. Ze snapte niet waarom Sasame, koele, stille Sasame, zich zo gedroeg. Ja, ze hadden er een lange dag vol training op zitten, maar ze kon net zo goed naar huis gaan om met haar moeder te eten. Ze werd daar niet verwacht, aangezien ze had gezegd dat ze bij een vriendin zou gaan eten, maar ze zag niet in hoe dat de reden kon zijn. Hij had haar toch gewoon kunnen laten trakteren! Ze besloot het gewoon te vragen. Haar moeder had haar tenslotte geleerd dat eerlijkheid het langst duurde.

Sasame was blij dat ze zijn gezicht niet kon zien ontvlammen door de vraag die ze stelde. 'O, gewoon.' Hij wendde nonchalance voor en gebruikte een vleugje magie om een glimlach in zijn stem te brengen die zijn mond niet wist te vormen. 'Je bent mijn Prétear. Ik ben jouw Ridder. Ik hoor goed voor je te zorgen.'

O, hoe vaak wenste hij niet dat Hayate dat af en toe tegen haar zou zeggen. Hij beet op zijn onderlip terwijl hij een pak noedels uit een keukenkastje haalde, maar schudde de gedachte af. Het waren zijn zaken niet, het was zijn plaats niet. Takako was al aan het vallen voor de Ridder van de Wind, en hij hoorde zich niet met haar geluk te bemoeien. Als gestolen momenten zoals deze avond, waarvan Takako zelfs niet wist wat het waren, alles was wat hem gegund was, dan was daar niets aan te doen.

'Ah.' Ze leek slecht op haar gemak. 'Ik wist niet dat je kon koken.'

Sasame haalde een pan te voorschijn en vulde hem met water. 'O jawel, best goed ook. Go is beter, maar dat valt te verwachten. Hij vind het _leuk_ om eten voor ons zevenen te maken.'

'Vind je het dan helemaal niet leuk om te koken?' flapte Takako eruit, en betreurde het meteen.

Sasame glimlachte triest en gooide de noedels in de pan. 'Alleen voor jou, Takako.'

Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte. Sasame kon haar met haar voeten horen schuifelen en zijn woonkamer rondkijken. De sonische beelden van de twee meest vertrouwde dingen in zijn leven gingen goed samen, dacht hij weemoedig. Het smaragd van haar ogen had dezelfde frequentie als de plant op zijn vensterbank.

'Kijk gerust rond.' Sasame's stem deed haar een sprongetje van schrik maken; ze had haar hand uitgestoken naar een boek op een van de planken die langs de binnenmuur van het appartement hingen. 'Dit duurt een paar minuten.'

Takako accepteerde aarzelend. Het appartement was aardig, vooral als je in aanmerking nam dat de bewoner een zeventienjarige jongen was zonder een echte baan. En vergeleken met dat van Hayate (twee verdiepingen lager in hetzelfde gebouw) was het _zo_ schoon en netjes. Ze vermoedde dat ze de geheime identiteit had ontdekt van de moederkloek onder de Ridders van Leafe.

Takako lachte zacht toen ze merkte, met heus maar een toevallige blik in zijn slaapkamer, dat zijn open kledingkast net zo opgeruimd was als de rest. Haar vader had zijn kleren altijd overal laten slingeren...

'Welja Sasame, het ziet er naar uit dat je de perfecte man bent.' zei ze op gesprektoon, er vanuit gaand dat Sasame haar prima zou kunnen horen. 'Je kookt, je maakt schoon, je bent een echte heer en in alle opzichten een ridder, een charmeur en goed met woorden... Ik snap niet hoe je nog alleenstaand kunt zijn.'

Ze keerde terug naar de woonkamer, waar ze hem hevig blozend aantrof terwijl hij de tafel dekte.

'Pas op, of je laat m'n ego op hol slaan. Ik krijg nu al zin om me uit te sloven.' Uit het niets begon muziek te spelen. Hij glimlachte trots bij het zien van haar verwondering om de prachtige, complexe melodie. 'Uit mijn hoofd. Ik kan een heleboel muziekstijlen doen, heb je een voorkeur?'

'D - dit is leuk.'

Hij hield haar stoel voor haar klaar en boog zwierig, waardoor Takako aan het giechelen raakte. Pas toen ze een tweede keer de tafel rond keek merkte ze dat er iets mis was.

'Sasame, hoe kunnen we eten zonder borden of kommen?'

Kennelijk zag hij het probleem niet. 'Zo eten we in Leafenia; uit de pot. We kunnen toch delen?'

Takako voelde een grote zweetdruppel langs haar slaap glijden. Daar ging haar moederkloektheorie; hij was net zozeer een jonge vrijgezel als de andere Ridders.

De tafel was inderdaad smal genoeg om met z'n tweeën uit dezelfde pan te eten zonder er acrobatische toeren voor te hoeven uithalen. Dat over dezelfde portie noedels heen gebogen te komen zitten precies Sasame's bedoeling was geweest hield hij maar voor zichzelf. Takako voelde zich in het begin een beetje ongemakkelijk, maar Sasame was daaraan gewend (dat effect had hij wel vaker op mensen), en Takako was aan Sasame gewend, dus slurpten en kletsten ze al snel vrolijk weg. Toen de pan bijna leeg was reikten ze toevallig tegelijkertijd naar de laatste kluwen noedels. Takako kreeg het ene eind te pakken en Sasame het andere.

Ze keken elkaar aan. Voor een tijdje staarden ze elkaar alleen maar aan, Sasame haar aanblik en haar ademhaling koesterend en Takako zich afvragend of hij de noedels zou opeisen of niet. Toen hij dat niet deed, nam Takako haar eind in haar mond. Toen, zonder waarschuwing, deed hij hetzelfde, en voor Takako het wist vonden hun lippen elkaar in een kuise, vluchtige, noedelachtige half-zoen.

Hij beet en trok zich met zijn lippen smakkend terug. Pas toen merkte ze de ondeugende glans in zijn ogen op. Hij grijnsde, maar één vluchtig moment lang dacht ze dat ze iets in zijn blik zag.

'Sonische Pijlen kosten een man heel wat.'

Vooral wanneer ze zijn hart doorboorden.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Helaas, als je hier _Lady en de Vagebond_ flashbacks van hebt gekregen weet ik geen remedie. De enige manier om de symptomen een beetje te verlichten is door te reviewen. ;D


End file.
